Go after what you want
by McSexiefan
Summary: Mark wants Lexie but she's already taken.Lexie will find herself later in a love triangle.Who will she choose Mark or Georges? please it's my first stories so be kind with me. and reviews would be very appreciated please because it helps me to write more
1. Chapter 1

It's a Mark/Lexie/Georges story. it's my first fic so please be kind with me and review please :-).

**CHAPTER 1**

Mark and Derek were in the cafeteria talking about their latest surgery, when O'Malley came in and sat with his fellows resident. Mark was eyeing him.

"What the hell does she see in this guy???!!!???" asked Mark although he didn't want it to come out that loud.

"Who are you talking about??'' replied Derek while looking around the cafeteria

"Look at him he's like a hobbit, you know he failed his intern exam and he's an idiot and yet women still find that dwarf attractive for God's sake."

"Ohh you mean O'Malley. Wow Torres wants him AGAIN. i would've never thought that she would want him again especially after the past year she's been through because of him. Good for her. Well I don't know how she's gonna back to him especially now that he's taken"

"What are you out of your damn mind??? Torres is no longer interested in this idiot. Her taste has improved you know and she's onto something or someone else"

"Ok Mark I get it it's hard for you to lose Torres over Georges. If you want you can have my shoulder to cry over" replied a funny Derek

''Derek you really want me to use a scalpel on your face?? Besides I'm telling you man it's not Torres who's interested in that Dwarf. "

"So who is it ??" Derek was dying to know

As Derek was waiting for Mark to respond, Lexie Grey came in and sat next to Georges and gave him a kiss on the lips. As Mark was watching, it pained him to see Lexie this happy with O'Malley, laughing, joking around. Derek followed Mark's eyes and understood right there that his best friend wanted Lexie.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!''exclaimed Derek

" What man?? What got into you" replied Mark

''Oh my goodness you have a crush on Lexie Grey."

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Ok SHUT UP Derek. you know for a world renowned brain surgeon, you can be pretty damn stupid" smirked Mark

" At least i got the girl i wanted" smirked back Derek

"Again shut up Derek Christopher Shepherd"

" And you Mark William Sloan renowned plastic surgeon and womanizer have a crush on a intern. Man I would never thought I would see that day coming."

" You know what Derek I think you are losing your mind. You know as a brain surgeon it's not good for the business man. Maybe you should do a check up or something or you can go to the psych floor I'm sure there is plenty of room for you" smirked a laughing Mark and his eyes fell again onto to Lexie. She was laughing at something O'Malley said. Dammit she has a beautiful smile. Mark thought.

"Right very funny man but like I said I have my girl right there in my bed every single night" Derek said

"Go to hell Derek!!!''

" Oh my God you're really onto her I mean you are really onto her" noticed the neurosurgeon

"...." Mark stayed quiet a few minutes

"You know what just try to be her friends. Stay around. You know O'Malley has a tendency to screw every relationship that he had. So you'll be there for her."

" So basically you're telling me that I stay around just for that idiot to do one single mistake. and then I'll woo Lexie and we will be together?????" replied a skeptical mark.

''YES"

"You're a pathetic hopeless man and I'm a lesser man for knowing you"

"That's my line. You can't use my line "

"Again shut up Derek"

"Ok but..." as Derek was speaking his and mark's pager went off

" Well Mark jokes aside you either tell her that what you feel or you get over it and start dating other women. I'm serious man"

But the major problem is that mark doesn't know how to express his feelings and how to get over it. He needs to decide: either let her walk away with that dwarf of try to win her over.  
Well he knows exactly what he's gonna do but for now on he gotta save lives


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for yours reviews :-)

**CHAPTER 2**

Since his conversation with Derek, Mark hasn't been able to sit down. It was surgeries after surgeries, and he was getting tired to say the least but he was on call tonight. Dammit. All he wants it's a good steamy shower and his bed and of course Lexie GREY.

Damn it stop thinking about her she's with that dwarf now. Mark shakes his head to stop thinking about her and enter to the nearest on call room that he could find. But what he didn't expect to find was Lexie curled like a ball on the bed, her right arm supporting her head. She looks like an angel mark thought. Instead of leaving, he decides to stay and sit down to watch her sleeping. she seems so peaceful like nothing can touch her.

While looking at her, hi mind went on to what she said to Mr Briar " _People make mistakes. You know they sleep with the wrong person and they hide it but that's the part after that matters you know the part when you make it right. and i think you're off to a good start''_

But the thing Mark doesn't know if he's off a good start. He 's flawed. He's done some pretty bad things in his life. Like sleeping with Derek's wife:ADDISON. man that woman almost cost him his friendship with Derek. he's happy that him and Derek are back right on track tough.

But Mark doesn't think that He deserves Lexie. I mean who the hell he is to deserve a woman like that in his life: kind, sweet, innocent, beautiful and intelligent. Even though he likes his women feisty and experienced. He has a feeling that those two qualities are in Lexie too. Maybe she's better off with that Hobbit. At least she won't have her heart broken in the end. i shouldn't pursue her. I'm too flawed for her. She seems happy with thought.

But what Derek said to Mark clicked: Either you let her walk away or you win her over. But his point about turning over a new leaf is to get a woman who's not already taken. Mark is confused and doesn't know what to do. That's the first time that a woman is getting to him, intriguing him. and that's freaking him out. But he knew that letting her walk away would eat him she would never want a man like me. Mark thought. She wants and needs safe and I'm far away from that.

Mark Sloan always has been a womanizer, very confident about woman. He knew that women couldn't resist him. But with Lexie he doesn't know what to think

.  
Mark was so much in his thought, that he didn't notice Lexie starting to stir up a little bit. Soon she opened her eyes and stretching her arms and legs and noticed that Mark Sloan is staring at her.

"Dr Sloan, what are you doing here?? do you need or want anything???" Lexie asked

And at this moment all mark's doubts vanished when her brown eyes met his blues eyes and he knew that is was now or never.

"The only thing i want and need is You". Mark replied with his husky voice And he kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys for taking the time to read and review this means a lot to mean. i hope you'll enjoy this chapter :-)

**CHAPTER 3**

As Mark were kissing her, he found Lexie kissing him back and damn she was a good kisser. His tongue was slowly tracing the contour of her lips and begging for entrance that she gave would have never thought Lexie would be reciprocating his tongues were dueling for domination..

As Mark started to pull her more towards him, he finds Lexie pulling him back and staring at him with shock and surprise but as the same time he took his time to look at her swollen lips which are more pinker than ever. damnit that that woman is sexy even when she doesn't want to be.

"Why did you kiss me Dr Sloan??? asked Lexie.

"You really need to know why i did what i did????"

" Yes, i mean it's really i don't know inappropriate, i mean not it's inappropriate Dr Sloan, but it just that I'm already with...... said Lexie.

But Mark stopped by placing his fingers on her lips.

"First of all i think after this very good kiss we can call each other by our given names and second of all i well aware of the fact that you're with that dwarf." smirked Mark

"well that dwarf has a name and it's Georges and yes we are dating. so if you know that why on earth did you kiss me for God's sake???"

"you're asking me that question again??? you know for an intelligent and beautiful woman Lexie Grey you can be really oblivious."

_Ohhh my goodness Mark Sloan thought that i was intelligent and beautiful. Georges never told those words. i don 't even think no I'm sure that he doesn't think of me that way. Because let's face it i don't have the tanning like Torres and her curly raven long black hair, and i don't have Izzie's figures with her big boobs and blond Hair like Barbie. And about Addison, I've only seen her once and for what i heard i can understand why they call her McHot. But me I'm more a simple girl with straight hair, brown eyes, porcelain skin and normal clothes. So hearing from a man like Dr Sloan that I'm intelligent and beautiful that's damn that man is an amazing kisser. OK Alexandria Caroline Grey stop thinking about the man's lips for god's sake and keep talking to him_

" What do you mean I'm oblivious????"I'm not oblivious no no not at all. I'm just asking a question because you know that i know that it's kinda strange not strange but....." rambled Lexie but Mark has stopped her by pulling towards him by the neck and kissing her firmly on lips. Even though Mark finds her rambling quite sexy and as a part of her charm he decided otherwise and kissed her.

That kiss was more passionate than the first one, and he was laying her on bed with him on top of her. Unfortunatly, oxygen was needed and Mark had to pull face was so beautiful he tought. Like an angel, her skin is soft and divine like a china porcelain. and her eyes are not really dark brown like he thought. they were a mixture with olive and brown and that color was being accentued with the light coming from the window.

_His deep blues grey eyes were staring at mine and the way he was looking at me with so passion and lust was giving some butterflies in my stomach and was bothering her at the same time._ Lexie thought.

" I know I'm not good at expressing my feelings and I'm not really good at relationship i do have a track record with women." as Mark was saying this, he was stroking his cheek and brushing his nose to hers. and his eyes looking straight to hers.

"But what I do know it's that I want you, I've been thinking about you a lot these past few weeks. And I know that I don't have the right to tell you that because you're with that idiot. But I do know that if you give me the green light, I know and i'm sure that I'll screw up that's what I do best but i also know that I'll treat you right. I know that you feel something for me because if you didn't you wouldn't have kissed me back the way you did. I'll wait for you as long as you need. But please choose me that's all i'm asking.'' Mark finished with a light kiss on the lips and on her forehead and left a dumbfounded and shocked Lexie in the on call room with her fingers on her lips trying to retrace the kisses that they shared.


	4. Chapter 4

thank you guys for all your reviews I started a new fic **Flaws and all  
**

**CHAPTER 4**

_It's been a few weeks since Mark has kissed me. And damn I haven't been able to concentrate ever since. And who the hell does he think he is????? the guy just showed up, woke me up, no technically I woke up on my own but still. And tell me that he wants and he's been thinking about me for a while now. God and those kisses. Damn the guy knows how to kiss, he 's an incredible kisser, perfect lips. I don't need to know what he can do in the bedroom. OK Lexie you gotta stop thinking about Mark Sloan and his lips and abs and hands, damn I would never have thought that his hands would be soft and firm at the same time. He's got the whole package. Extremely handsome, well they don't call him McSteamy for nothing, the best renowned plastic surgeon in the country. OK Lexie again stop, concentrate on those charts, you have to update them for Dr Yang. Yeah start thinking about her and how she would kill you if the work is not done. Lexie shook her head and started writing in the charts._

As Lexie was writing, Mark, Owen ,Derek and the Chief came and looked at the surgical board and talked about it.

Lexie didn't need to raise her head up to notice that Mark was there and to feel his eyes on her. Ohh and his beautiful blues eyes. It's not even really blue, it's mixed with grey and it's gorgeous. Damn when he's not there I can't concentrate and when he's there with all his dirtiness and hotness I can't even think.

Lexie think about Dr Yang. think about her, think about her, and no don't even think to look at Mark Sloan, don't do it girl. Don't give in to temptation, Lexie was battling with her mind and her heart.

Even though her mind told her not to raise her head up, she acted against it and her brown eyes met his blue-grey eyes.

Mark was looking at her with so much passion and lust and damn she knows that she wants to give in to the man.

No Lex, don't do it, you have a wonderful boyfriend, who's nice, kind and besides you love him. So why you still looking at Mark Sloan straight in the eyes??? Lexie wondered.

_  
"Ohhh Damn I'm so screwed"_ Lexie thought.

The younger Grey was so much in her thoughts that she didn't hear Her resident Christina Yang coming.

"Three" Yang called.

"...."Lexie was too busy having eye-sex with Mark to answer.

"Three, Three" Christina yelled and at this moment Lexie noticed her.

"Hummm yes Dr Yang" answered a flushed Lexie

"I've been calling you, and you weren't paying attention. are you done with those charts" Christina asked while texting.

_  
Ohhh damn the charts, I haven't finished one yet. once again I'm screwed. And all because of Mark Sloan_.

"Dr Yang, it's not that I haven't finished......yet, well it's just that it's taking a lot more time that I thought you know, but I think I'm almost done. no I know that I'm almost done." rambled Lexie

Christina looked at lexie and noticed her flushed cheeks for the first time

" Oh my goodness I cannot believe this three!!!!" exclaimed Yang

"what??? Dr Yang. what's wrong??? I can assure that the work would be done before you know it"

" No you've been having sex instead of doing charts, that's why you are all hot and bothered. your cheeks are all flushed"

"NO,NO,NO, NEVER. I would never put sex before your work, I would never do that I can assure you, I am not lying, I haven't had sex since......"

"Ok stop right there Three, I don't need to know your sex life, especially with Bambi, it's an outrage in the society" Christina cut her off

"well three you know what, you better be done with those charts before...."  
before Christina could finished her sentence, Mark came in

"Good Morning Dr Yang. Can I borrow your intern Dr Grey for my Rhinoplasty procedure please???? the surgeon asked

That was the first time, that Lexie was wishing not to go to the O.R today especially with Mark Sloan in it. God please I'm begging you I wanna do charts today, all day long, Lexie was doing a little prayer inside

"Well take her, Dr Sloan, she's all yours" Christina answered and left

"Thank you Dr Yang" replied Mark while looking at Lexie.

Lexie wanted to run and hide because once again she's screwed

.  
"I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I heard what you were about to say Dr Yang." said Mark

"What are you talking about?"

" Well that you haven't had sex in a long-time is that right" as he were saying this, they hopped together in the elevator.

"Well I was lying" _good to go girl_ she thought to herself

''Ohhh really" Mark smirked. "Let's me see about that" and he pushed the emergency button

"What are you doing for God's sake???'' Ohh my, in an elevator with Mark Sloan and nobody in it, equal problems

As Lexie was thinking about this, Mark lifted her up with his strong arms, wrapped her legs around his waist, his head close to hers, lips with an inch apart and nose brushing

"I can feel you getting hot for me, and I'm not really touching you" Mark said

"No I'm not . I'm not getting wet, not wet not hot for you. I'm only like this for George" Lexie replied

" Well first of all Bambi is not here, and second of all you're telling me one thing but your eyes and body are telling me that it wants me."

"You're wrong, you are totally wrong, my body and my mind is telling the same damn thing for god's sake. only George can get me all hot and bothered. I won't do dirty hot things with you. No freaking way"

" You really want to go there."

Mark started sucking and licking slowly on her earlobe, and he was continuing his path to her neck. that gave shivers to Lexie and a little moan came out of her mouth and seeing as Mark give the same treatment to the other earlobe, Lexie couldn't take it anymore, her breathing was increasing and she wanted to kiss him.

But Mark whispered in her ear "Baby no other man can give you the amount of pleasure that I'm giving you right now and what I can give you later if you want of course"

And with that he let her legs go down to the floor, and reactivate the elevator again. As he was doing this, Lexie was still flushed and bothered and she couldn't believe that he found her weak spot: the one behind her earlobe.

Even George hasn't found it yet.  
The elevator doors opened and Mark got out and said.

"Well Dr Grey, the procedure is at 4pm, it gives you plenty of time to get ready and to regain your thoughts after our elevator time spent together " being said he winked at her and went to the cafeteria.

Lexie decided to stay in the elevator and said to herself

_"Well once again you are so so screwed Alexandria Caroline Grey. Way to go girl"_ and pondered how on earth she will get through the surgery with Mark in the OR.

**Please review :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was lunch time and Lexie was in the cafeteria eating her Jello when George joined her.

"Hi there Lex. how's your day going so far????" He asked

"Mmm Good, it's been very very good" she replied thinking back to her moment in the elevator with Mark. No Lexie, Dr Sloan, Dr Sloan, he's your teacher, your boss, your attending, Stop thinking about him, about his lips against your earlobe, sucking your neck and his lips my goodness his lips, they're soft and always kissable, all those thought bring hotness to Lexie and she started to feel all flushed.

"Lexie are you all right?" O'Malley asked.

"I'm fine, I'm perfectly fine, why on earth are you asking that??"

"Because you seem I don't know you seem stressed out"

"Do not, I'm just.. look forget it''

"Is it about Dr Sloan??"

And right there Lexie froze at his name and was feeling very uncomfortable

"What him?? there is nothing going on with me and Dr Sloan for God's sake"

"Well I heard that you are on his services today on his Rhinoplasty???"

"Ohhh yes I am on his services today, and well you know everything has been good so far so, well you know"

"I know that he can be an ass, and very arrogant and mean to the interns. Besides I don't want him to hurt you"

"Dr Sloan is nothing like that with me. He's nice and a great teacher, so don't worry about me and don't say that about him. Got it."

"Ok I 'm just warning you, as your boyfriend that's my job" as he was saying this, he leans towards her to kiss her but Mark interrupted them by clearing his throat.

"Dr Grey, go find my patient and prep her for surgery, right now"

" Dr Sloan she's eating right now and besides your surgery is at 4PM." George intervened

"Ok O'Malley was I talking to you??" Mark asked

"No"

"Then shut up, ok first of all I wasn't talking to you, second of all you think just because you got the chance to re-pass your intern exam you're the "BIG" man on campus. But don't forget you failed it the first time around, and to finish your little stunt card boyfriend thing it was useless and childish, start being professional for once in your life. Grey , prep the patient now " Mark said and with that he left.

"See what I was talking about he's mean and arrogant, be careful Lexie'' George said.

"Well George you didn't have to say that to him, I mean...''

"What now you're defending him???" said a stunned George.

"No I'm not I'm just saying that you don't have to defend me and beside he's our boss and you have to respect him, that's all" she replied

"You are unbelievable, after the way he just treated me, you still find some shred of respect for that man, I'm your boyfriend you're supposed to be on my side." He snapped at her

" You know what, for once stop being childish and act like an adult and a professional. .Dr Sloan is right on this, I don't want to say things that I'll regret so I better go prep his patient for the surgery" she replied and left him all alone at the table

_My goodness, he can be so stupid sometimes. why he's acting like this,_ Lexie thought. Lexie reaches Mrs Davidson's room and starts prepping her.

As the same time Mark was writing in some charts when Derek and Owen walked up to him.

"So Lexie is your intern today huh" Derek smirked

"So" Mark replied

" So nothing"

" Ok Shepherd she's never been on my service, I just thought that it would a good thing for her to be on plastics today"

"Ohh really Mark, is it the only reason???" Derek asked

"Ok Sheperd what are you implying here" asked Owen

"I'm saying that Lexie is on Dr Sloan services because he likes her" smirked Derek

"Ohh really well I Gotta be honest I kinda noticed that too " said Owen

"but isn't she with O'Malley??? Owen added

"She is but don't worry a bit about Mark" Derek replied

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here" growled Mark

Derek and Owen didn't have time to reply because Lexie came up to Mark

"Dr Sloan , Dr Hunt, Dr Sheperd sorry for interrupting" Lexie said

"Oh don't worry Lexie you never interrupt " Derek said to her. Mark just glared at Derek in response

"Well Dr Sloan your patient is all prepped for surgery"

"Ok then" he replied whilst winking at her "let's go then. Derek, Owen I'll see you later"

"Look at him. His eyes lit up when she's in the room" Owen said while looking at lexie and Mark retreat

" And he's saying that he doesn't like her''

" He's in total denial"

In the scrub room, Mark and Lexie were alone in there as they had almost finished scrubbing they hands, Lexie says

"You didn't have to be mean to George, well I get the fact that he didn't have to talk to you the way he did but you didn't have to be so mean to him"

" your little boy toy or I don't know what the hell he is to you, has to learn to be a man for once in his life" Mark said

"See that boy toy as you named it is my boyfriend and I think you should respect that and him also"

" Well you're asking me to respect you're so called boyfriend when I kissed you and you were kissing me back, or our moment in the elevator do you really think you were respecting him then???" and with that he left a speechless Lexie.

During the surgery everyone was being quiet, it was almost done when Mark asked

"Dr Grey do you want to finish the suture??"

"Yes Dr Sloan thank You very much"

Lexie positioned herself and started suturing. Mark was standing behind her, watching her work.

" Very good Grey. Keep going. Let me show you something"

And with that Mark put his hands on hers and showed her another way to suture by being more thorough, he was standing extremely close behind.

_My goodness I can even smell his aftershave, damn it should a crime to smell that good. His hot breath on her neck giving her shivers down her spine, Lexie regain your senses don't forget you have a boyfriend and _.With the last suture she left the operation room, scrubbed out and went to the locker room.

_ I can't do this anymore be with George and thinking about Mark like that, it would be inappropriate to do so, I mean he's my boss and teacher, I don't wanna people to gossip about me, but I can't help myself I want him even more, I want him to kiss me again._

Lexie was starting to feel tired and exhausted so she decided to lay down on the bench for a little bit.  
A few moments later, someone came to her and started kissing her, thinking that it was Mark, she kissed the person back with lust and passion. When the kiss ended, she opened her eyes and realized that it was not Mark who kissed her but George.

"OH Lexie I'm sorry about our fight, it was stupid and again stupid for me" pleaded Georges

"It's ok George it doesn't matter anymore"

"So we are good???"

Lexie looked at George and saw fear in a man who was asking for forgiveness. He's always been nice to me I can't do that to him.

"Yes we are good" she replied

"Thank you. I'm relieved now"

And with that he embraces her and Lexie's mind goes to the fact that for the first time since she's been with George, she didn't want his lips on hers but those who belong to the plastic surgeon who has been haunting her mind ever since he kissed her twice in the on-call room the other night.

**Please review :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed, it means a lot to me, i hope you'll like this chapter because i'm not really sure of it,**

**Chapter 6**

It's been a few weeks since what happened in the locker room and still she can't get him out of her mind, just the fact that she wanted Mark's lips and not her boyfriend's. Even though she's been avoiding Mark, she still can't get him out of her mind Dammit, why is this happening to me??? I'm finally happy with the guy I have been longing for, for weeks and now I want Mark Sloan. No it's my hormones, they're just messing with me, Lexie thought. Well at least, I'm going out with George tonight as a couple with Meredith and Derek. Mark won't be there that's a good thing. Besides he doesn't have anyone to date. He can't have any dates. Lexie stop you have to stop and focus on your boyfriend.  
Since she's been dating George, Meredith and her grew closer, not like the big sister kinda thing but they talk a lot more than before, go out for drinks more too. it's a big step especially coming from Meredith. So Lexie decided to take whatever Meredith gave her as a relationship.  
Lexie was getting ready for her double date when George came in

"Hey Lex, are you ready?"

"Yep, I'm almost done just give me a minute"

"Hurry up, we gonna be late for the movie"

Meanwhile, Derek and Meredith were already at the theatre in line to buy their tickets when Derek noticed Mark coming in with Derm Nurse Daisy Pettman.

"Meredith, please tell me that you didn't invite Mark to join us???

"Of course I did. I know that you're not really that close with George. So I thought that I should invite Mark too and it seems like he's well accompanied. "

"Did you tell him that Lexie would be here with George??"

"No I didn't, I mean I don't even know what I said to him. the good thing is that he's here and that you won't be all alone."

"Hey Man how you doing?? thanks again Meredith for the invitation." Mark said  
"Well I'm sure you all know Derm Daisy Pettman. Daisy this is Derek and Meredith. so which movie we gonna see and please tell me it's not a chick-flick" Mark replied again.

"well we don't know yet, we are waiting for George and Lexie" Meredith said to him

"What??? Lexie and George are coming you have Gotta be kidding me???

The truth Mark didn't want to see Lexie being all cosy with George, kissing him, holding hands and everything.  
Mark wanted to spend an evening, a fine evening, not looking at the woman he's been longing for weeks now, kissing her boyfriend in front of him.

"Well yeah Mark they're coming. I thought I told you but anyway that's not a big deal " Meredith said

In response, Mark glared at Derek and mouthed him

"Why didn't you tell me about this???"  
"I didn't know you were coming" Derek mouthed back shrugging

As Mark was trying to figure out how he's gonna spend his evening without noticing Lexie and George, they came along at that time.  
Lexie was surprised as much as George to see that Mark was here too.

"What the hell is Mark Sloan doing here???" Lexie asked

"I don't know maybe Mer invited him because of Derek you know. Besides he's well accompanied" George replied

Lexie didn't like the fact that He was well accompanied. My goodness in the on call room he told me that he wants me but now he's with that girl. and who the hell is she anyway??? why am I acting like this??? it seems like I'm jealous. no you're not you can be jealous. it's impossible. just focus on George and everything will be all right.

"Derek, Meredith hey sorry for being late" Lexie said

"Dr Sloan Good evening I didn't know you were coming" she added.

"Little Grey, O'Malley good evening to you too. I didn't know I would see you either'' he respond

Lexie and Mark was looking at each other straight in the eyes, tension was in the air. but neither one of them wanted to back down, they only did when Meredith said ''all right it's time to choose the movie"  
As all of them were talking about which movie they were going to see, Mark and Lexie were too busy having eye sex with each other.  
A few minutes later, they settled down to watch Marley and Me.

In the theatres, Derek and Meredith were seated next to each other, Mark was sat next to his date , but Lexie was between Mark and George.

"I'm so screwed" Lexie thought to herself

During the movie, everything was good, everyone was watching the movie and having a good time.  
Mark took Lexie's hand discretely into his and started stroking it with his thumb. Lexie was quite surprised by Mark's behaviour. She would have never thought that he was the type of guy at holding and stroking hands. She didn't know what to do, take her hand out of his or leave her hand where it is.  
She admitted to herself that it felt good. His hands are not rough like some surgeons they are soft and delicate. And he's tracing every contour of her hands like he doesn't want to miss anything. Mark kept her hand during all the movie.  
When the movie ended, Mark and Lexie were looking at each other and staring at each other lips, while the room was dark for 10 seconds before the light went back on, Mark pulled Lexie by the neck and gave her a short passionate kiss without George noticing.  
When the light went back, they separated themselves form each other, and went back to their respective dates.

Outside, the rain was pouring down, and Derek and George volunteered to get the cars while Mark, Meredith , Lexie and Daisy waited for them.  
The girls were talking to each other, when Lexie felt Mark's eyes on her. So she decided to go and talk to him.

"So did you have fun with your date tonight????" Lexie asked

Mark smirked before answering "Just as much fun as you've had with your boy toy "

"you kissed me in the movie. you shouldn't have done that"

"well you kissed me back. I could totally feel your tongue dancing with mine"

"Stop doing that. stop flirting with me when your with that daisy"

"What ?? Are you jealous???"

"of course not. I'm just saying stop doing that"

"Hold on one sec, you don't want me to flirt with you , you don't want me to flirt with anybody else. What the hell do you want???"

I want you idiot. but I can' t bring myself to say it out loud to you. Lexie thought. I'm too afraid of having my heart broken . I know I wouldn't be able to handle it.

"I'm gonna tell you something. I know you want me but maybe you're too afraid or have too much pride in you too admit it to yourself, I don't know. but just know that like I said I'll wait for you, because I know you are worth it." Mark said while caressing her cheek

My goodness that man makes me wanting him even more but I have to resist, hang on to George.

"Daisy are you ready, I'll walk you home"  
and he left with the Derm Nurse while Lexie wished she was the one he was walking home.

**Please review :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all your reviews it means a lot to me, I know it's been a long time since i've updated but i needed to update my other fic **_**Flaws and all,**_** So anyway i hope you'll like this chapter, Btw a big thanks to my ML lovers fron fanforum who helped find some stuff for this chapter,**

**Chapter 7**

Today is Lexie's day off and surprisingly the same as Sadie. And Lexie was very thankful for that because today, Izzie is throwing a Birthday party for Meredith and of course Lexie didn't have anything to wear for the event. Therefore Sadie and her decided to go shopping together.  
As she was waiting for the British intern,Lexie's mind went to once again Mark. She couldn't help herself.  
It's been a few days since the movie date or whatever and Lexie still thinks about Mark's hand inter wined with hers, his thumbs stroking the palm of her hand and of course their kiss. Even though, the kiss was short, it was still a passionate one.

She knows that she wants to give in to Mark but she couldn't bring herself to break things off with Georges and besides she knows Mark's history.

_"I can't do that to Georges , he's always been nice to me and kind and everything. he's the perfect boyfriend. Besides it's just lust and attraction between me and Mark and nothing what's s don't tell me that the minute he's bored with me he's not gonna just leave me ???. " _Lexie's mind was all over the place. She didn't even heard heard Sadie knocking at the door until Sadie screamed out her name.

"Lexie , Lexie crazy i are you there????"the British intern yelled

"Yes, Yes I'm coming"

"Jeez what the bloody hell were you doing??? I've been waiting for you to open the damn door. Never mind don't bother. So are you ready ??"

Lexie looked ta Sadie. She was really a truly friend even though she's getting closer with her older sister. But with Sadie a real friendship established between them and she was glad to have at least and a finally her own person. And she couldn't wait for the shopping day today

"As i have ever be"

"so shopping time Crazy Grey" Sadie exclaimed

In the meantime, Mark and Derek were looking at the surgical board together.

"So today's Grey's birthday???" Mark asked

"It is actually. As you know Izzie is throwing her a party and let's just say that she invited all Seattle Grace"

"Well i don't think i'm gonna be here tonight"

"what???!!!!you Mark Bryan Sloan, you're gonna miss a party!!!! You've got to be kidding me" Derek exclaimed

"Well i'm not really in the mood for a party right now"

"Lexie is gonna be there so come"

"what on earth Lexie got to do with it???"

"I'm just saying that she'll be there so you should come too"

"Yeah yeah watching her tongue down that idiot's throat. No thanks. I think i'll pass"

" it seems t like it was her tongue which were down you throat"

"WHAT?????"

"well when the movie ended, you kissed her don't even try to deny it"

"Stop getting on my nerves Shepherd"

"and i'm sure she kissed you back"

"shut up"

"and that's kind of getting on your nerves that she's still with O'Malley even though deep down you know that she wants you. Am i right??? should i stop or continue???" Derek smirked

Mark glared at him in response. He knows that Derek is right. He wants to wait for Lexie, he really do but how long???How does he have to wait for her????

_And what if she won't want anything to do with me in the end???? it's been a week since the movies and ever since she's been avoiding me. Maybe i should let her on her own, let her go. who am i to ask her to dump O'Malley and be with me??? She's in a good relationship with him so maybe it would be good for me to just let it go._  
Mark's mind was filled up with many many thoughts about Lexie until they were cut off by Derek saying to him

"Sloan you better be there at the party. I expect you to be there. see at 8"

And with that Derek left to join his soon surgery.

Meanwhile at the mall, Lexie and Sadie were still looking for the perfect dress for tonight. They've been to several stores but they decided to settle down a little bit and eat lunch.

"We've been here all morning and we haven't found one dress yet. i mean c'mon" Sadie said to Lexie while giving her order to the waitress.

And again, Lexie wasn't paying attention and start thinking about Mark and Georges. She didn't know what to do or what to feel for God' sake.  
She was so much in her thoughts that she didn't notice the waitress calling for her until it was Sadie who called out her name.

"Lexie!!!Lexie!!! do you hear me????"

"mmm yes i do why???"

Before answering her, Sadie said to the waitress that her friend would have the same as hers.

"Lexie you've been like this all morning. i mean always in your thoughts, not paying attention to anybody or anything. what's wrong with you???" a concerned Sadie asked.

"yeah everything is all right "

"Why don't i believe you??? is something wrong between you and Georges???"

_YES MARK SLOAN ,_But Lexie couldn't bring herself saying this out loud.

"You know it's not because Georges isn't my favorite person that I'm not concern if there is some trouble in paradise"

"Don't worry everything is fine don't worry about it"

"You know i must be the only person in Seattle grace who wonders what the hell are you doing with Georges. i mean you can have so much better. Like the hunk Dr Sloan. "

"What about him???" just sound of his name gave a little joy to Lexie

"Well he's the real deal. he's the man. And besides the man has been looking at your ass so many times that i thought that he would have taken you right there"

"What??? I'm sure you are mistaken" Lexie was taken back by this revelation.

"I'm not. I'm telling you the guy likes 's written all over his you are the one with he always takes time to teach."

Lexie didn't know what to think. She gotta admit to herself that Mark has always a good teacher to her.

_No Lexie stop it tit's not because Sadie told you this that you have to believe it for God' __sake. Keep focusing on Georges._She thought.

"You know i think we should change the subject and talk about what gift we gonna give to her because i have no clues"Lexie said trying to make Sadie talk about others things  
But Sadie didn't buy it. She noticed how Lexie quickly wanted to change the subject,

_Why'd you want to talk about other things??? I see the way she reacted when i mentioned Mark Sloan. Something's going on between and i Sadie Harris will find out _Sadie thought

"Well you know I'm gonna give her a bottle of Tequila and some limes with it"

"you've gotta be kidding me right'' a shocked Lexie asked

"of course not. i know she'll love it. You know Derek is her McDreamy well you can say that the tequila is her McHubby. It's a fairy tale between them."

"Fairytale or not i won't give her this. i need to find the perfect gift for her. You've known her for a longtime so help me out" pleaded Lexie.

"Well do you prefer a bottle of whisky or rum???" joked her British friend

" You're really hopeless"

"Whatever you love me anyway"

A few minutes later, their order arrived and they eat and had slight conversation with some jokes put Lexie was still on what Sadie just told her"_**He likes you. It's written all over his**__**face"**_Lexie doesn't understand why she can't let go of the man even though they've never been together.

Lexie and Sadie decided to give another go to all the stores they went and finally after hours and hours of trying up clothes they found respectively their clothes shopping aside,Lexie found the perfect gift for Mere. it's a sculpted little pony with "Happy Birthday Meredith'' written on it. Lexie was very happy about it but at the same nervous because she didn't know whether or not Mere will like it.

For the clothes Lexie settled with a black denim jeans and a backless purple top that she will join with either heels or boots and Sadie went for very little blue skirt and white tank top.  
After saying their goodbyes to each other, Lexie arrived home earlier than expected even though the shopping took all day, so she decided to clean up the house a little bit and make dinner to Georges and then start to get ready for the party.  
A few hours later Lexie was ready for the party,with her length shoulder silky hair down and heels on she was all ready to until she noticed Georges sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Georges how was your day at the hospital???ohhh Look at what I bought for Meredith " as she was about to greet him with a kiss, she leaned over him him and smelled alcohol on him.

"have you been drinking" she added with anger rising up out of her.

"yeah so??? what is your problem anyway??? I've lost two patients today in the hospital because i made mistakes today. I had to announced it to their respective families. So I've had a very rough day while you did some shopping i see. and you have the nerve to yell at me" Georges replied to her

Looking at Georges, Lexie was picturing her drunken father. that was exactly the same. She didn't want to go through that again.

"Georges we all lose patients and we all make mistakes that's why we are interns and that's why we are in a teaching hospital. You know what I won't talk to you if you are like this. I'm gonna go over Meredith's now because it's her birthday so i hope you'll be there at least for her. But if you don't come, i don't want to see you here when i get back because i won't sleep next to a drunken boyfriend" and with that she slammed the door with all her fury and decided to have fun tonight with or without Georges.

**Keep reviewing ;), ooh i know there wasn't any Mark/Lexie interaction but i promise you in the next chapter there is gonna be some heavy ones :-),**


	8. Chapter 8

**All right, i'm so sorry, I know i'm bad and i haven't updated for a while now, i hope you're still with me with this story,**

**Btw your reviews always make me smile, thanks a bunch you're the BEST :)**

**Chapter 8**

Lexie was still mad about Georges. She's afraid that Georges will turn out like her father. Seek out to alcohol whenever he's got a problem is scaring her. That's why she left her parent's house because she couldn't deal with her alcoholic father,but she decided to let that ruin her night.

_Tonight I'm gonna have some or without Georges_

Arriving at Meredith's doorstep, Lexie checked out again her appearance and walked through the music was very loud,she could see that Izzie invited the whole hospital over.

_That's so her. I can't wait to see Meredith's face to this party_  
Lexie giggled to herself a little bit.

As she was looking for her older sister,Sadie spotted her.

"Hey Grey, What took you so long to come??? The party started an hour have you been??" She asked while drinking her rum coke.

Lexie could see that her friend already a little boozed. A little no, very much boozed.

"Well i had....never mind" Lexie cut off her sentence.

She didn't want to upset her friend, especially because she didn't like Georges and knowing her she would go kick his ass so she decided otherwise.

"Well crazy girl, you're here and that's all that matters" Sadie replied

"Anyway have you seen Meredith?? I need to give her gift"

"Well the last time i saw her she was upstairs doing God knows what."

"Well i gotta start looking for her, before i lose her for good"  
Lexie said while climbing the stairs

A few minutes later, Lexie was upstairs, and searching her older sister until she heard someone singing from the bathroom

"Meredith are you in there??? If you are please open the door it's Lexie"

Minutes later, the door opened a little and revealed behind it a very but extremely drunk Meredith.

Meredith was dressed as usual with her blues jeans and white tank top holding in her hands a bottle of tequila.

"Meredith what are you doing here in the bathroom??? you're supposed to be downstairs, celebrating your birthday and yet you're drinking alone in your bathroom"

Before she knew it, she was being dragged in the bathroom and faced with a very drunk and kinda furious Meredith

"What's going on Meredith??"

"Didn't you see all the people Izzie freaky invited??? i mean come on all Seattle is here, it's like a concert or whatever"

Lexie was kinda amused by Meredith at this moment. A little grin was starting to appear on her face when her older sister said

"Don't you dare grin or smile or whatever"

Lexie tried but failed.

"Look Meredith, don't think like that. Just go and have fun with Derek and Christina, Sadie and everybody else. Stop hiding and go now"

"you can be pretty much demanding you know that"  
Mere pouted

Lexie just smiled at her and added

"Before you go, i want to give you this. It's nothing much just a little gift you know for your birthday. Maybe you'll think it's nothing but.."

"Lexie just give it to me already"

So Lexie took the gift out of her purse and gave it to Meredith.  
Even drunk Meredith took the time to analyze the gift without being open.  
A few minutes later, gift papers were all ripped on the floor and Meredith had finally the gift in her hands.  
Lexie was nervous because she didn't know what her sister would think of the gift. They are not that close but at least they talk to each other more than before and that's something for Lexie. But looking at Meredith, the younger Grey was perplexed on how her sister would react to such gift.  
After a moment of silence, Lexie decided to talk.

"you know if you don't like it, i can't change it for you know. find something better. i love Pony and i was like so why not give you a sculpted one with your name written on it. i know it's stupid and immature and childish and....." as she was rambling  
Meredith cut off by saying

" Lexie SHUT UP.i really loved it. it's well you know i don't really need to spell it out for you. that was very thoughtful of you"

Meredith really wanted to tell her that she loves ponys but she didn't know why she couldn't say that out loud

"I'm glad you liked it or whatever as you put it'' Lexie said with a little giggle with it.

Lexie and Meredith started to laugh until Mere lost her balance due to the alcohol, fell and accidentally touched Lexie's breast as a grip.  
Seeing that Lexie helped Meredith to stand up and added

"all right i think you drunk way too much. i'm gonna look for your boyfriend"  
as she was about to say something again; the bathroom door opened and Christina came in

"three what the hell are you doing here with you very drunk so -called sister?"

Lexie wanted to respond but once again Christina cut her off.

"Whatever. I don't need to know after all. ohh and Meredith bring your ass on the dance floor to dance it out."

"Before you dance it out i'm gonna look for Derek"

"why is that??"

"well i'm sure you don't want to know Dr Yang"

Lexie left and headed downstairs in search for Derek. After a good fifteen minute, she found him in the less place that she would expect: the Kitchen

Derek was there with Mark enjoying their drinks and joking around until Lexie came in and interrupted them

"Derek you should look out for you girlfriend"

"Hey Lexie"

Mark was leaning against the encounter and took the time to look at Lexie.  
His eyes lingered on her whole body, her black topless top accentuated her curves and showing a lot of cleavage. Her denim jeans was showing off her round bottoms. He could feel his jeans tighten.

_Mark stop thinking about her that way_

Lexie felt Mark's eyes on her. He was looking at like he would take her right there. Even though she was a little uncomfortable with Mark's eyes filled with lust on her she couldn't deny the fact that the man looked good, no handsome.  
His arms were crossed on his chest, showing off his muscular biceps, his casual blue jeans was showing a little of bit of his brief and of course Lexie couldn't help herself but to wonder what's going below the belt.

_Lexie stop girl. You got into a fight with your boyfriend._

"So Lexie why do i need to look for my girlfriend?"

Lexie was very thankful to Derek at this moment.

"Well that's because she's drunk. More groping girls boobs drunk"

"Awww really and whose boobs??"  
Derek was being more curious now and amused by the situation

"Well mine"

Derek started to laugh, so did Mark who added

"I wish i was there" with a smirk on his face

"Why i'm not even surprised?" she said with her hands on her hips

"Ok i'll go look for my drunk groping boobs girlfriend"  
Derek said and left. While leaving he added

"Mark be good"

"I'm always Good" he yelled back

Lexie was looking back and forth at their banter and she smiled at this. She heard things as Derek was mad at Mark before but now it seems that their friendship was back on track.

_It's really funny how they're teasing each other _

A few minutes later, Lexie realized that she was alone with Mark in the kitchen and again that's not a good thing.  
He was looking at her with so much lust and desire that Lexie was getting all flushed just by his presence.

_How can he just stand there, and released so much hotness??? oh Lord I'm gonna lose my mind with this man.  
Like always just think about Georges. you know what you should leave. Yeah leave that's probably the best idea you've had in days_

Mark noticed that Lexie was getting all flushed and uncomfortable with his presence and he loved it.

"mm you know what i think i'm gonna go"

"Why is that Grey" he said it while approaching her

"Because i just want to be somewhere else"

"ohh really. it seems more like you're avoiding me. you've been doing that a lot these days"

"have not"

"have too"

"have not"

"have too"

"all right shut up"

"you can't tell me to shut up"

"Well i just did and now i'm going"

She started to walk away when he replied with a smirk

"Where is your boytoy??

She turned around to face him and rolled her eyes at the same time

"For the hundredth time his name is Georges"

"all right where is Georgie??

In response, she just glared at found Lexie's determination quite sexy.

_The more mad she's, the sexier she gets_

"that's not my fault, I mean what kind of parents would name their child Georges???"

"ohh what kind of parents would name their child Mark?"

"ohh that hurts"

"awww poor baby"

"Where is Georges??"

"that's any of your business" she replied

"When you're concerned that's my business"

When she heard those words she could see the sincerity in eyes and on the tone of his voice.

"We just you know fought that's it. It was a stupid one."

"Well it wasn't stupid for you''

''Just forget it. I wanna forget about it ok."

Mark wasn't quite please at O'Malley right now. That hurts him to see Lexie with sadness in her eyes. So he did the only thing he could think of: He hugged her and stroked her back at the same time.

His actions surprised Lexie but she gave in to him and embraced him.

They stayed like this for a few minutes until Mark heard the music and told her

"Dance with me"

"What??? you don't dance!!!!"she exclaimed

"Really who told you this???"

Lexie was speechless and didn't know what to respond

"that's what i thought, so now zip it and dance with me"He told her while giving her his charming smile.

_How can i say no to this man???_

As the music begins, Mark has his hands on her hips and Lexie put her arms around his neck and they let themselves lost in the song.

**I'm comin' for ya  
I ain't wastin' time  
Cause all night long  
You been on my mind  
Are you ready baby?  
Cause I'm on my way  
You talk a real good one  
But let's see if ya game**

As the lyrics went one, their bodies were getting closer, chest against chest, their hips were swaying in a very sexy, sensual way Lexie's head found rest in Mark's neck and she let herself smelling him.

_He smells so good. The combination between his perfume and aftershave makes me melt _

Lexie started give Mark's neck slight kissed until they heard

**You can't hide from love  
It's too strong babe  
I'ma make you want  
Make you wanna love  
Make love  
Love to me**

At the sound of these words, Mark couldn't take it anymore,He craddled her face in his hands and started licking her lips slowly and nicely. after a few minutes, he traced the contour of lips his tongue and begged for entrance to engage her in the most sultry kiss Lexie has ever had. Their tongues swayed as the same rhythm as their hips with sensuality involved.

Until Lexie came to her senses and pulled back from him and said

"We can't do this, i mean i can't do this. I gotta go"

"Why you keep running away from me?? Why are you avoiding your feelings???"

"Ohhh now you're Hitch, the expert on women feelings"

"Stop the sarcasm Lexie. that doesn't suit you"

"Shut up"

"You wanna know what i know, i know that you want me, i know no I can feel that you have feelings for me otherwise you wouldn't have kissed me back the way you did. Your eyes are telling me that you're not happy with Georges"

"So you're saying that i'll be much happier with you''

"I can't promise you that. All i know is that I'll treat you right and that you won't regret it'' he whispered

Lexie wants so much to give in to him, but instead she said

"I can't" and with that she left with tears on her cheeks

**Please review :)**


End file.
